Garex
General Information First name: Garex Middle name(s): None Surname: None Age: 27 Date of birth: July 18 Race: Kollossae Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Current residence: None Relationship status: Single Social status: Mercenary Traits of Voice Accent (if any): None Language spoken: English Other languages known: Latin, Jottun (giant-speak) Style of speaking: Smooth, shifting between relaxed and professional depending on the situation. Can be long-winded. Volume of voice: Slightly above average Physical Appearance Height: 7' Weight: 500lbs Eye color: Tanzanite-Blue Skin color: Granite-gray Shape of face: [See Photo] Distinguishing features: body appears to be carved from granite, featuring what appears to be cracks similar to a split rock at various places with black striations in various patterns all over his body. Brow is slightly darker color than the rest of his face. Build of body: Very Muscular w/ broad shoulders Hair color: N/a Hair style: Bald Complexion: Marble Posture: Professional Tattoos: None Piercings: None Typical clothing: Normal/Everyday: Sleeveless brigandine sitting atop a gambeson, forearms and knuckles covered in wrappings or leather gloves. Leather leggings/pants with thin-cloth lining and a chain-mail piece sewn into his groin to protect himself from getting hit in the nuts. Hardened leather boots with recessed hobnails between the toe and heel of his boot. Battle/contract attire: See photos below. [on armor, change standards color to black and grey] Is seen by others as: Blunt, Honest, Romantically-Dense, Tough, Genuine Personality Likes: Victory, Completing contracts, Honor, quality craftsmanship/workmanship. Dislikes: People who try to cheat him out of earned money. Education: Advanced Reading, Writing and Mathematics, basic in historical/magical knowledge Fears: Being alone in life. Becoming weak/useless, Becoming the villain that people suspect him to be. Personal goals: Find a wife, Create a place to build a family, Become a World-class Armorer, master his magical-abilities. General attitude: Reserved, Cautious. Religious values: None General intelligence: Above-Average General sociability: Fairly sociable Health Illnesses (if any): Alopecia Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: Sleeps about 6 hours per night if allowed. Energy level: Above Average Eating habits: Varies by availability of food Memory: Selective Any unhealthy habits: Pushes harder than he should during training, tends to drown excess emotions with food & drink or through physical exertion. History Birth country: Air-Nation Hometown: Unknown Briefly explain life story: Garex was born to a widowed mercenary who passed during child-birth. Though they were the closest thing he had, young Garex never found that feeling of family he sought during his childhood. Much of his time was spent doing menial chores about camp, keeping mostly to himself in whatever free-time he had. Just before his teenage years started, it was discovered that Garex had secretly been learning smithing from the group’s blacksmith. When it was determined that the young Kollossae had a talent for Blacksmithing, he was tasked as an apprentice. Within a few years, Garex, whom had spent much time traveling with his group, would begin receiving training in melee combat, his strength a great boon for the world of combat. It was during this time that he met Kira, a woman he would come to consider his friend, during one of their contracts in the capital city of Ashborne. She evoked within the young male, a mild sense of belonging and joy. Each time they ran across another, he was always saddened to have to say goodbye. As he transitioned into adulthood, Garex decided to strike out on his own, having become an expert smith an a moderately competent combatant in his own right. The last 7 years have not been too kind to him, though he has found semi-regular employment as a mercenary, his reputation is continually fighting against rumors, which have cost him some hefty contracts in the past. Relationships Parents: Unknown Siblings: None Any enemies (and why): None Children: None Friends: Cain Arran, Kira Embers Best friend(s): Kira Embers Important friends/relatives (explain): Kira Embers (First and only childhood friend, Only friend until friendship w/ Cain Arran) Love interest (if there is one): Cain Arran Combat Peaceful or violent: Violent if necessary or desired Weapon (if applicable): Poleaxe & Bastard sword [see images] Style of fighting: Hand-to-hand: Grappler; Weapon: Counter-attacker, momentum-fighter, mix-up specialist Armor: See photo [on armor, change standards color to black and grey] '''Passive Abilities:''' '''Stone Skin''': As a member of the Kollossae race, Garex’s skin and most tissues, are actually a type of living stone, becomes more resistant to knockback. Also increases body tissue density, making Garex unable to float in water. Can suffer extra damage during extreme/sudden temperature shifts. '''Kollossae Legacy''': Although his heritage is mostly unknown to him, Garex benefits from it, starting with the ability to read, write, and speak Jottun. Others Occupation: Mercenary/warsmith Current home: None Favorite types of food: Flavorful and savory dishes of primarily Mediterranian and Oriental origins, but is open to many forms of cuisine. Favorite types of drink: Fruity/sweet, esp. Dessert Wines, Brandy, Bourbon and fruit-juices. Hobbies/past times: Group-games such as Cards and dice, Target-Archery, Physical training Guilty pleasures: Being affectionate, cuddling, Eating big meals full of rich and hearty foods, Nap-time. Pet peeves: Shoddy/Poor-quality workmanship, troops being used as fodder, Self-important people. Pets: None Talents: Expert Blacksmith, Novice Javelin-thrower. Favorite colors: Red, Black, Blue, White Favorite type of music: Epic. (think Two-steps from Hell, Clamavi de Profundis, things that you'd hear during a big-fight/final showdown kinda stuff) Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells '''Main Spells:''' Tailwind: Garex uses his wind magic to increase running and melee attack speed. Requires 2 turns to cast [1 to focus the mana, 1 to execute] and cannot be used indoors or in enclosed areas. Can be used once every 8 turns. The tailwind dissipates at the end of the turn. Those running directly beside Garex might also be able to benefit. Garex adds a +3 speed bonus for 1 turn. Concussive burst: Using his ability to manipulate the air around him, Garex creates a single, large, medium or small sized orb of highly compressed air which is launched to a maximum range of 20ft at high velocity towards target a that he can see or to a spot he can discern from verbal instruction. Once reaching the intended distance, or once they come into contact with any solid object, the orb detonates, suddenly releasing an explosive/concussive force at the target, spreading out their damage from the original detonation point. The smallest orb does the most concentrated damage and can cause serious internal damage as well as causing damage to armor, the large orb has the widest spread while the middle orb is an appreciable mix of the other two. Can result in damage to teammates if the orb is detonated near them or they are forced into the orbs. 5 turn cooldown. Vortex: By focusing his energy, Garex can create a mobile vortex of death and destruction. With a 7ft height and an 8ft diameter, the vortex is capable of affecting the aim of all ranged weapons [bows, cbows, javelins, slings and chakhram], throwing off their trajectory as it pulls them inwards towards the center. Those on the outside who are in contact with the outside edge as well as those who are passing through the wind’s edge, will suffer damage for as long as they remain within the “wall” or are in contact with it. This damage can be severe, especially over time. Those inside however, will find no better-a-fate as they begin to suffocate to death while the oxygen is evacuated upwards from the eye of this tornado. Additionally, Wind-based attacks that strike the vortex will increase the rotation speed, which causes a stronger pull and greater damage for 1 turn. On the other side of the equation, Garex is relatively defenseless as he has to maintain his focus and hand sign to keep the vortex spinning. While the vortex can move anywhere within 20ft of Garex’s body and Garex himself can walk around to extend the range of the attack, If he loses his concentration, the attack will dissipate and the wind speed will return to ambient levels. [takes 2 turns to cast (1 charge, 1 execution). Can only be used once per battle. Limit Break: By infusing his wind magic with his own indomitable spirit and unrelenting drive, Garex surrounds his allies with a white band with ancient Kollossae scripture written upon upon it. This white band comes into contact with each person’s skull, and then slips inside their mind, removing some of the mental barriers in place on their magic.. The end result of this spell, causes Garex and 2 others to reset their cooldown timers [meaning all spells your character knows are now available to cast, regardless of re-cast timers], as well as adding an additional charge to all spells that are Not “Single-use” spells. [So if you get 2 casts or more of a spell per battle, you now get 1 extra to that number, for the remainder of the battle, for all applicable spells]. This spell can only be used once per battle. '''Novice Spells:''' Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]